


dourado.

by ljhooney



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljhooney/pseuds/ljhooney
Summary: Mingyu reflete profundamente sobre o que sente em relação a Wonwoo.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 2





	dourado.

**Author's Note:**

> contém altos níveis de romantismo, poesia e boiolagem. boa leitura!

O sol descia lentamente pelo céu, escorregando preguiçosamente para trás das altas árvores e casas da rua de Wonwoo. A luz dourada invadia majestosamente o quarto do garoto e pintava sua pele quase pálida de tons dourados, enquanto dava à sua silhueta um contorno angelical fazendo suas singelas curvas se ressaltarem. O tronco pouco encorpado subia e descia lentamente, numa calma de outro mundo, enquanto ele dormia profundamente. Os cabelos escuros caíam sobre seu rosto incrivelmente definido, por vezes os fios balançavam com o retorno da respiração que batia em seus braços, estes que serviam de apoio para sua cabeça.

Enquanto o tempo parecia passar centenas de vezes mais devagar, Mingyu se perdia em pensamentos enquanto observava o rapaz que dormia na sua frente, separados por meros centímetros. A visão beirava o paraíso e ele queria congelar o tempo para que aquilo nunca acabasse.

Naquele momento, perdido no seu próprio mar de sentimentos e pensamentos, Mingyu se sentiu feliz. Feliz por ter conhecido Wonwoo, por ter partilhado momentos especiais com ele, por ter descoberto como era a sensação de amar e ser amado. Ele se sentiu feliz por Wonwoo simplesmente existir.

Era um garoto sortudo também, afinal ele teve a chance de viver no mesmo tempo que um ser tão incrível e magnífico como o jovem Jeon. Ele se sentia sortudo por poder estar ao lado dele todos os dias. Mingyu sempre achou que ganhar na loteria seria a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer em sua vida, quando, na verdade, a melhor coisa que lhe aconteceu estava o tempo todo na biblioteca da escola, praticamente escondido entre dezenas de livros.

Ele respirou fundo, sentindo cada nota aromática do perfume de Wonwoo que pairava no ar, numa tentativa de marcar para sempre esse cheiro em sua memória. E então ele sorriu de forma terna. Grato por estar ali. Grato por ter Wonwoo.

E foi naquele momento que Mingyu se viu numa rua sem saída. Se sentiu na ponta de um penhasco prestes a cair numa imensidão sem fim. Ele não tinha mais pra onde correr, mas também não era como se ele quisesse fazê-lo — na verdade, ele nunca cogitou ir a lugar nenhum, afinal queria estar perto de Wonwoo, para sempre.

Mingyu, que trocava de companhia com frequência, de repente, se viu preso à uma única pessoa. Estava preso, acorrentado, algemado a Jeon Wonwoo e sabia que já havia perdido a chave do cadeado há muito tempo. Estava irreversívelmente apaixonado pelo garoto dos cabelos escuros e sorriso tímido. Amava Jeon Wonwoo e queria poder gritar isso para todos os cantos do planeta, porque aquela era a única certeza que ele tinha em sua vida.

Entre um pensamento e outro, Mingyu levou sua mão, leve e cuidadosamente, em direção aos fios macios de Wonwoo, tocando-os com a maior delicadeza do mundo para que não o acordasse. Num breve sussurro, ele concretizou as palavras que rondavam sua mente toda vez que os seus olhos encontravam os do mais velho:

— Eu te amo.

O silêncio permaneceu reinando no ambiente, agora mais escuro já que o sol praticamente desaparecera do céu, Mingyu continuou com as leves carícias no cabelo de seu amado.

— Desde o primeiro dia e prometo fazê-lo até o último.

O sorriso em seu rosto aumentou quando ele viu os olhos escuros que tanto amava se abrirem lentamente e o encararem com firmeza. Um sorriso ladino apareceu nos lábios de Wonwoo e ele levou sua mão de encontro à de Mingyu, pousando-a sobre a mesma e entrelaçando seus dedos. Naquele momento Mingyu apontou o óbvio: amava Wonwoo e sabia que o sentimento era correspondido. Ao deitar-se com o namorado, Mingyu desejou que aquilo que eles tinham perdurasse até que seus corpos falhassem e viessem a dar os seus últimos suspiros.

**Author's Note:**

> @palletwoozi no twitter beijos


End file.
